An Elven Tale
by GreenDiamond321
Summary: What would it be like in the company of Thorin and the gang? Embark on an adventure in your point of view! This journey is about a young Elf who finds herself going on an adventure as she adds a new twist to the plot of The Hobbit :) Reviews are welcome! {Slight violence, rated K /T I guess}
1. Chapter 1: Mornie Utulie

Chapter 1

Mornie Utulie ~

Darkness and silence.

My head was spinning like crazy as a tingly feeling slowly started creeping into my body. There was pain all over, it felt like I had been run over by some sort of stampede.

I layed here for a few moments then attempted lifting my head and opening my eyes. The blinding light forced them closed and I felt my head drop and hit against the hard ground as I became unconscious once more.

I woke up again and moaned softly as the pain returned. It was everywhere and without thinking I put my hand on the side of my stomach where it came in contact with something sticking out of it. Gasping slightly, I patted around my midsection and then lifted my hand and strained to keep my eyes open. It was easier to do so because now the sun was setting and the light was not as intense as before. Holding my hand up, I saw it was covered in dark liquid. Blood, I realized. Panic suddenly built up inside me at the sight of my hand and I instinctively reached back down to my stomach and grabbed a hold of whatever it was burried inside my skin. My hand tightened around the grip and I tensed my muscles as I swiftly pulled it out. The pain suddenly became unbearable, I slowly turned to my side and slightly curled up in attempt to subside the pain. Unfortunately it didn't work. All I could do was wait.

I decided to take a look at what had been stabbed in between my ribs. What I saw in my hand was a dagger. My dagger. But, I wouldn't do this, so who did?

My mind was beginning to feel dizzy again and I knew I wouldn't last much longer. I needed to focus and stay awake this time. I needed.. needed to... stay... awake...

Darkness decided to wash over me again.

I woke to the lovely soft sound of flutes playing somewhere close by, and I instantly relaxed. I could recognize it as elven music- it sounded so much like home. Home.

"_Y/n, where are you?" It was mummy. I was hiding behind a flower pot near the back door to our house. We were playing hide and seek and I was certain mum would never find me here, I was a good hider. We've been playing for a while, after mum found me she would chase me around the house until she caught me, then it would be her turn to hide. I let out a small giggle thinking of the way she tickled me once I was caught. "Darling was that a laugh I heard? I'm going to find you!" I covered my mouth with my small hands, determined not to let out another peep to give away my hiding spot. I never wanted this fun to en_d.

Involuntary tears started forming at the corners of my closed eyes as the vivid memories crashed back into my head.

_We were out in the back garden, I was helping my parents plant flowers. Ada went inside to get something then suddenly we heard a loud crash followed by many more. Ada let out a cry and then yelled out at me and mummy, "Meleth, take y/n and run!" Mummy's face held a look of pure terror, one that I had never seen on her before. She didn't hesitate, she swiftly stood, scooped me up in her arms and ran for the forest. Her hand held my face down into her shoulder as I struggled to look back. I only caught a few glimpses of the house before my view was covered by the trees of the forest. "Ada!" I screamed and started crying. Mum tried calming me down by stroking my hair and telling me everythings going to be okay, but I knew the truth. Whoever had invaded the house had taken Ada. And they were coming for us next. Nothing would be the same again. Mum ran with me in her arms for a bit until she found a large burrow in a tree and set me in there. She placed her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye. Tears were streaming down her face. 'Y/n, stay here. I'll be back, I promise.' _

_"No! Don't go!"_

_"I have to lead the bad guys away, do you understand?" _

_I didn't, but nodded._

_"Good girl. Stay here and don't make a sound", and with that she was gone. _

_I never saw ada or mummy again. _

After waiting in the forest for mummy to return, I had left the hiding spot with reluctance. I ran deeper and deeper into the forest I had no clue where I was or how to get home. It was difficult, but I had managed to survive on my own by eating the berries and other fruits found in the forest. Within a few days I had found a small villiage inhabited by men with its own bazaar. That's how I got new clothing and food. I was small enough not to be seen by the humans and as I grew up I became swift enough for them to not notice me pass by and take what I needed.

But this place I was currently in had a different atmosphere, an elven atmosphere... where was I? I reached up to wipe away the tear that had slipped out of my left eye and as my hand went back down I heard whispers around me. I tensed and slowly looked to see who it was. At the doorway were three wonderful looking elves with beautiful long dresses all huddled together and talking in low whispering voices. About me, most likely. I pretended to be asleep as one of the elves left the group and came towards me. She put her hand on my forehead, "Sweetie, it's time to get up now."

I briefly shut my eyes tighter even though were already closed and slowly opened them. It finally hit me that I was surrounded by strangers in a place I wasn't familiar with and this sudden communication with another elf shocked me, I tended not to ever socialize with anyone unless it was necessary. I bolted up to a sitting position and felt a jolting pain on my left side as I did so. A pair of hands gently grabbed my shoulders and layed me down again. "Easy there dear, you are not fully healed yet and you need to rest," said the elf, "I've bandaged up your side and given you a little bit of our remedy to help ease the pain." I blinked and then thanked her. "No need to worry, as long as you're fine and starting to heal, that is all that matters." I smiled gently, the ache starting to burn slightly. "Where am I?" I asked. "Somewhere safe," was the reply.

"How long have I been here?"

"I'd say about two days, you've been knocked out for quite a while. Maybe you should try getting up, test out your ankle- it was swollen, and take a shower. Freshen up a bit. I'll leave you to it." The elf smiled kindly and left the room. It still wasn't clear to me where I was, hopefully I would get some answers soon.

I managed to get up slowly and walked towards a mirror that was in the corner of the room. My right ankle throbbed slightly, but I could manage. Oh wow, I thought looking into the mirror, I really could use a bath.

Seated infront of a dresser now, I stared at a reflection of a girl I didn't know. I wasn't dressed in my usual attire- shirt vest and pants with my black boots, but a long flowing dark green dress that had lovely Elvish sleeves, was fitted at the top and nicely loose at the bottom. I tilted my head, this was a new look. And I actually didn't mind it too much. It felt nice, a clean feeling that I haven't felt for a while now.

Suddenly another elf appeared at the door, "Lady Galadriel is anxious to meet you, young one," she said kindly.

Lady Galadriel... That name sounded familiar. I had heard stories of the wonderous elf, is it possible that I was to meet her? Was I... in Rivendell?

_Meleth- Love_

_Authors note: Hey guys! So here's the first chapter to my first fanfic that I'm publishing here on , I really hope you like it so far! The first few chapters will be all intro and we'll get to know more background info on our main character. I'll try to update as often as I can, it's not pre-written so go easy on me with updates ;) A few of you may know me as majestic_ring on Instagram, so that's probably the best way to contact me if you'd like for any reason :) _

_Reviews are always welcome!_

_Till next time my little hobbitses!_


	2. Chapter 2: Mîn Rivendell

_{A/N just to let you guys know I updated the first chapter and changed a flashback scene just to make upcoming events in future chapters more understandable :)_  
Chapter 2

Mîn Rivendell~  
(In Rivendell)

I followed the elf down the hallways of this gorgeous palace I was in. The floors were sparkling marble and the walls were covered in beautiful architectural engravings along with sculptures and statues. This was definitely the fanciest place I've ever been in, it was absolutely mesmerizing.

We reached the end of the corridor and were greeted by a astounding golden gate. The elf opened it and we were in a room that was half indoors, half outdoors. The ceiling was dome shaped and through the pillars I could see the view of the mountains in the distance. In the middle of the room we were in was a round table. Sitting at the table herself was none other than Lady Galadriel. At first I felt a tinge of nervousness, but as I approached I noticed the welcoming smile she had on her face and began to calm down.

"Lady Galadriel," I said, slightly bowing my head.

"Neth Hiril," she responded, "Welcome to Rivendell, I'm sure you will find yourself at home here."

"Thank you."

"How is your wound healing?"

Oh. I had totally forgotten about my stab wound, my mind was just so overwhelmed at the moment, "It's getting better, thank you for your concern, I really appreciate all the help you and your fellow elves have given to me in the last few days. Really, I do. You have all been so kind,"

"No need to mention it, Meleth, we elves are always here for one another."

_True, but to be honest I'm better off on my own. I've survived this long without any major issues, so why stop now?_ I thought to myself.

I smiled then continued hesitantly, "Yes, but I should be on my way soon." Plus I didn't want to be too much of a bother to the Elves here, they had their own lives to worry about.

"And why is that?" Galadriel asked, "You've only just arrived, and it would be beneficial for you to stay for a few days at least until you are fully healed before you take your leave." Then she added, "And there's even the option available for you to stay here, for it doesn't seem like you have a proper home awaiting."

Oh wow, she is good. I've heard stories about Lady Galadriel, about how she is able to know everything about you with a single glance in your direction. I wasn't sure if I believed that completely, but from what I see, she's able to tell a lot of things.

She continued, "Stay, y/n, I insist."

I stood in shock. She even knew my name? I've never told anyone who I am- my name only existed in the past. No one, not even I myself have said it out loud in what seemed like ages, it felt so incredibly odd to hear it being spoken by someone else_. So, that's all it would take, five minutes with an Elven queen and I'm completely exposed. She probably knew my whole life story as well._ What a wonderful thought. But then at least there probably wouldn't be a need to explain anything about myself, for she probably already knew everything she had to know. There's even the possibility that she knows more about myself that I do.

Unable to say anything, I merely nodded.

"Good, I'm glad," said Galadriel with a smile, knowing she caught me off guard. Sshe glanced at the elf that had brought me here, "Lilithia here will show you your way around. Feel free to explore as you wish, and like I said before, make yourself at home. We are all family here."

By the end of the day I had a clear map of Galadriel's palace embedded in my head. While on the tour, I had memorized all the exits and corridors that lead to the outdoors while also enjoying the beauty of the castle in case of any emergency. We had also eaten dinner, a fine feast I must add, with all the best foods imaginable and splendid desserts. The elves knew how to make a girl feel welcome.

Night had fallen and I was laying down in a comfy bed in the room the elves had given me. I was so tired but sleep just wouldn't come. The room was dim, lit by three small candles set on the dresser at the side of the room. The candles lit the room slightly with a calming orange aura that seemed to flicker every now and then. I could hear a flute being played in the distance but I wasn't sure if someone was actually playing it or if I was just imagining it. _Most likely just my imagination_, I thought.

I sat up and noticed that right next the dresser there was a bookshelf that held very few books. One of the book in particular caught my attention, the spine was gold and therefore reflected the candlelight. Curious, I got up and made my way toward the book.

I absolutely loved reading, I would never pass up the opportunity to read. My parents had taught me the basics before the incident, and I had continued to teach myself as the years passed by taking whatever books I could find from the village stores. By reading, I had also learnt how to write, I practiced by copying the books I read onto the ground using a stick; my home was the forest. Being here in an Elven palace, in a real room, with a real bookshelf and real food was simply a dream come true.

The cover of this book read _The Fire Drake of The North_ and immediately captured my interest. I opened it and began to read;

_Fire, destruction, death,_

_The firestorm raged upon the rest._

_Slain were the dwarves of Dale,_

_There was none left in avail._

The first lines abruptly caught my attention, I sat down on the ground and was put into a reverie as I continued reading.

_Chaos erupted with flames of fire _

_Riches vanished; Gemstone, emerald and sapphire._

_This Fire Drake of The North gave no heed. _

_Having no remorse over his terrible deed..._

I continued reading, the story told of a tale of a Dragon by the name of Smaug, and how he caused havoc over the city of Dale and then claimed Erebor for himself. It spoke of an Elven King, Thranduil of Mirkwood, and how he would not risk the lives of his kinsfolk when the dwarves of Erebor had asked for his help.

Thoughts entered my head, such as what if I was the elf that had to decide whether to help the dwarves or not, would I do it? That's a tough one, I would definitely want to help, but I can see the Kings point of view, it would be risky.

This story was quite interesting, nothing like anything that I've heard of before. I flipped back to the front cover and noticed more writing near the bottom of the cover, it read 'based on true events'.

Based on a true story? The occurrences in this book weren't dated too far back, was it possible for this problem to still be taking place?

Excitement washed over me and all the tiredness from before vanished as I pondered over all the information I had just absorbed. I needed answers, pronto. I stood up, grabbed a candle and left the room. Holding the book in one hand and a candle in the other, I made my way down the castle corridors.

I was making my way to Galadriel's chamber, but suddenly something stopped me in my tracks. I hadn't thought this through; what if Lady Galadriel was busy or already asleep? I didn't want to bother her at this hour.

_Neth Hiril_, _come._

I flinched ever so slightly at the sudden voice and swirled around expecting Galadriel or some other elf to be standing right behind me; but naturally no one was there.

"Hello?" I said meekly, not knowing what else to say or do.

_It's okay child, come down the hall to the left and we shall talk._

I was one hundred percent sure that that was Lady Galadriel speaking to me, but it seemed as if the words went straight to my head. Was I beginning to imagine things?

I went down the hall and to the left as instructed and entered Lady Galadriel's room. It was well lit and needless to say, absolutely remarkable. Galadriel sat on a sofa and gestured for me to come and sit on the one across from her, and so I did.

"My Lady, I do apologize for coming in at this time," I said.

"No worries, y/n, I am usually up," without any more time wasted she asked, "So what brings you wandering down the halls?"

I put the book on the table that was between us, "This."

"Ah, I see that you have found the story of Smaug the Terrible," she said, "it is quite the tale, now isn't it?"

"Indeed it is... I, I have a few questions if you don't mind me asking." Galadriel gave me an encouraging nod so I continued, "Is it all really true?" I didn't want to appear clueless but I honestly had no idea of such a thing and the idea intrigued me.

"Why yes, it is. Smaug has dwelled in Erebor for years now and he makes no intention of leaving anytime soon."

"Then what happened to all the dwarves when he attacked Dale, did _all_ of them die?"

"Many were slain, but few did manage to escape and settle elsewhere. They had to let go of their homeland and learn to face the facts, for once a drake claims its place, it surely will not leave."

I had one last question that suddenly appeared in my thoughts, "Have the dwarves tried to regain their home? Even though, you know, a dragon has taken over it?"

Lady Galadriel had an amused look on her face, "You really are a curious one, aren't you. The answer to that one is yes, there have been few who have attempted, but there has been no success to date."

She paused, thinking something over while scanning the expression I held on my face, "You seem keen on going for an adventure, young one, and I can understand why, it's because you are accustomed to living on your own and taking care of yourself.

"But on the topic relating to the book you found, I have a secret to tell you, just between you and me."

Ah yes, now this is getting exciting!

"There will be a company arriving within the next few days here in Rivendell," said Galadriel, "Dwarves to be exact. They are on their own adventure, on a quest to set things right for the dwarven race. And you know what quest that is..."

Dwarves. Adventure. Quest. Wonder filled my eyes, "They're on a journey to defeat Smaug and take back their true home."

"That is correct." The elf smiled.

"Do you think they will allow me to go with them? I would absolutely love to,"

"To be honest, I am not entirely sure, my dear. But you can try asking when the time is right."

Oh I was definitely asking, that's for sure. This was a once in a lifetime chance, adventuring with a bunch of dwarves, killing a dragon, and ultimately helping out a whole race. I couldn't pass up this opportunity, no way. It would beat staying here in Rivendell, but perhaps I should go my own way instead? That thought left my mind instantly. No, I was ready to go on an adventure and that's final.

"Thank you, Lady Galadriel."

I wandered back to my room, through the captivating halls and tucked myself in. I quickly I fell into a deep sleep, full of marvelous dreams that consisted of adventuring, fighting, gaining friends and defeating a dragon.


End file.
